


Showers and Kinks

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren is a morning person, but his husband, Levi, is not. Eren has to come up with a way to wake Levi up for his Zoom meeting. What better way than with a nice, hot shower.And steamy sex.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 355





	Showers and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd. i'm so sorry

"Leeeeviiii~" Eren coos for the fifth time in the morning. He shakes the sleeping form again, trying his best to wake it up.

"Leave me alone," the form grumbles, wrapping himself up tighter into the sheets. "I'm sleeping."

"Levi, you _know_ that you're supposed to be awake before ten today! You have important things to do!"

"No."

Eren sighs. Levi has always been... not so keen on mornings. Before the pandemic started, Levi got to work whatever hours he wanted since he's the CEO of the company. Levi would often stay home until late in the afternoon.

Since they'd started self-isolation, though, Levi has been having to wake up earlier so that he can make sure everything gets done while everybody is working from home. And he _despises_ it. 

"Please stop being difficult. You have a meeting in an hour!"

"I don't care. I'm staying in bed."

Eren sighs again, a bit more frustrated than he was before.

Suddenly, though, the brunet has a devious idea. 

"Fine. I guess I'll just go take a shower. Alone," he purrs, starting to strip in the middle of their bedroom. 

"You can join me if you decide to get out of bed."

Levi is obviously enticed enough to sit up, sliding out of the bed and starting to strip. Eren giggles, making his way to the bathroom and making sure to sway his hips as he walks. He hears Levi grumble _'fuck'_ under his breath before he follows.

"Oh fuck, my towel is on the floor," Eren pouts, bending over to pick the towel up. He hears Levi stop in his tracks, obviously spellbound by the glorious ass in front of him.

"Keep playing around and we won't make it to the shower."

Eren stands up and winks softly at his husband. 

"And don't turn the water too hot!"

"You're just a big baby, Levi."

"I'm about to put a baby in you."

Eren giggles, stepping into the shower. Levi follows instantly, pressing Eren up against the wall.

"God, you really know how to wake me up. In more ways than one."

Eren lets his eyes wander down his husband's body, immediately reaching the raven's hardening length. Eren couldn't get enough of his husband's long, thick cock. The way it slams against his prostate with deadly accuracy every time they fuck. The way it fills up his mouth, heavy and musky on his tongue. The way it ruts against his own when they're too lazy to have real sex.

The penis is almost as amazing as the man it's attached to. 

"You gonna stare or are you gonna touch it?"

Eren smiles, pressing his lips onto Levi's and letting his hand snake down to grip the length. He slowly starts to stroke it, using the water as a poor substitute for lube even though there's lube in the shower.

They keep lube everywhere. 

Levi reaches and grabs the small bottle, emptying some out on his fingers.

"Bend over. And spread your legs," Levi commands. Eren obeys, turning around to prop himself against the wall. 

"Gonna open me up, baby?" Eren purrs, gasping as Levi presses two lubed fingers against Eren's entrance. Both digits soon sink in, the hole still a bit loose from the previous night. 

"Such an eager little slut, already ready for my cock."

Eren whines, pressing back against Levi to get those fingers deeper. Levi gets the message and begins to thrust the digits in and out, curling them every so often to try to find the brunet's prostate.

"Seems l-like you're- _fuck!_ Seems like you're having some trouble," Eren barely manages, stuttering when the fingers got close. 

"You still like it. Even when I'm not touching your prostate, you still moan like a bitch in heat when you get your little cunt played with."

Levi put emphasis on his words with a few sudden jabs to the brunet's prostate. Eren screamed out in surprise, gripping at the wall to keep himself upright. 

"And when I touch this, you _really_ moan like Daddy's bitch."

Suddenly, Levi stops thrusting his fingers, and his whole body tenses. Eren tenses too.

"What..." Eren starts, turning around to look at Levi. The raven has an embarrassed look on his face.

"Don't say anything about it."

"But you said it first."

The pair stands there in silence, Levi looking at Eren and Eren staring right back. 

Then, Eren gets another devious idea. 

He starts to clench and relax his hole around Levi's fingers, rocking back onto them slowly. The brunet's eyelids flutter closed, and his mouth opens around a sweet moan.

"D-Daddy~" Eren moans. He hears Levi's breath hitch. "Come _onnn_."

"Come on what, baby?" Levi groans, curling his fingers inside of Eren's tight walls. He's still a bit stunned that Eren chose to indulge in his nasty little kink, but he'd be lying if he said he isn't enjoying it. 

"M-More- _mmmm_!" Eren keens when Levi suddenly starts to piston his fingers in and out of the brunet's tight hole. 

"You gonna get nice and loose for me baby? Gonna loosen up so I can slam my cock into you?"

Eren can only nod in response, the pleasure rendering him speechless. 

Just as he's about to warn Levi of his impending orgasm, the pleasure stops. The brunet whines, pushing his hips back in search of more friction. Instead, he receives a sharp slap on his left ass cheek. He lets out a lewd moan in response. Levi cocks a brow.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with a few kinks, huh?"

Before Eren can deny it, Levi slaps his ass again, harder this time.

"Fuck!"

"I'm gonna ram you into this wall," Levi growls, gripping the brunet's tanned hips and shoving his entire length in at once. Levi has to hurriedly tighten his grip as Eren almost slips. 

"Fuuuck!" Eren gasps, leaning his head against the wall. "So _big_ , Daddy~"

"How are you still so tight after last night? So tight for Daddy."

After a few moments, Eren gives Levi the okay to start moving. Levi grinds his cock against Eren's walls before pulling all the way out. Slowly, he slides back in, pulling a breathy moan from Eren.

"So hot, too. Hot and tight, just for me."

Eren opens his mouth to respond, but his words are replaced with a moan as Levi slides out and slams back in.

"Such a pretty hole. Hugging my cock so lovingly."

Levi starts to create a steady rhythm, loosening his grip on Eren's hips so he doesn't create bruises on the pretty tanned skin. Eren's mouth hangs open around a steady stream of moans as the head of Levi's cock brushes his prostate.

"Come on, Daddy. Give me _more_."

Levi grunts, speeding up the steady rhythm. "I forgot that my baby likes to be pounded. You like when Daddy manhandles you?"

Eren nods unconsciously, rocking his hips back to pull his husband's cock deeper.

"Trying to fuck Daddy back? Such a good boy," Levi groans, slapping Eren's ass with one of his pale hands.

God, Eren is so close already. He wants to reach down and stroke himself to Levi's thrusts, but he can't pull together enough brain cells to actually do it. 

"D-Daddy!" Eren moans, turning his head to look at his husband. 

Levi's hair is stuck to his forehead, and he has water droplets sticking to his muscled chest and arms. With each thrust, Levi's muscles ripple, tossing the water droplets around.

"What is it, baby?"

"T-Touch me _please_."

"Beg for it."

Eren whines, the whine turning into a string of moans as Levi begins to pound against his prostate.

"Please please _please_ touch me. I want you t-to _oh my God_! Stroke my cock hard like you're pounding me, Daddy! M-Make me cuuum~"

Levi can't deny such a request. He snakes his hand around Eren to grip his hard cock, stroking it in time with his quick but deep thrusts. Eren moans his orgasm, his hole spasming before clamping down around Levi's cock, which starts to throb inside of Eren. He spurts hot ribbons of cum around Levi's hand before pulling the hand to his mouth, licking his own cum. 

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna make Daddy cum."

Eren sucked two fingers into his mouth, whining around them and babbling for his husband to fill him with his hot milk.

"W-Want it soo bad... please, Daddy... fill me up, yeah?"

Eren's suckling and fucked out voice make Levi cum, his hips stuttering and his mouth locking around a low groan. 

***

Thirty minutes and a helluva lot of wasted water later, Levi is on a zoom call with his business partners.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Had some business to attend to."


End file.
